


RUMPANG

by duniawoozi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27939887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duniawoozi/pseuds/duniawoozi
Summary: Topi baret, suara tawa dan roti croissant. Senin pagi menjadi hari yang aku nantikan saat gemerincing bel sepedamu berbunyi di depan rumah. Dengan sengaja mengambil rute berputar agar surat-surat yang harus kau antarkan bisa disampaikan sebelum bercengkrama bersamaku di halaman depan rumah. Aroma teh chamomile menjadikan suasana kita bersama lebih hangat.Saat kita membicarakan mimpi kita berdua, senyumanmu selalu menjadi lebih cerah mengalahkan matahari pagi. “Mimpimu akan terwujud, percayalah.” Benar, mimpi-mimpi buruk yang menghantu pun terwujud. Sepi, tapi lebih baik daripada menyesal dan berakhir rumpang. Walau, sampai akhir pun mimpiku tetaplah semu.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 4





	RUMPANG

Aku sudah duduk manis di sofa yang ada di dekat jendela kamarku, membaca buku sembari sesekali melihat ke arah luar. Kotak surat masih belum tersentuh, berarti lelaki itu masih bekerja dengan giat. Pasti banyak orang yang senang karena menerima surat dari sosok paling cerah di kota ini.

Merapatkan selimut yang menghangatkan kakiku, aku kembali berusaha fokus dengan tulisan yang ada di depan mata. Tapi hati mana sanggup berdusta, satu minggu tidak bertemu itu menyebalkan. Rasa rinduku benar-benar sudah tak bisa dikendalikan, membayangkan binar matanya saja sudah membuat pipiku menghangat.

“Surat datang!” Suara itu terdengar beriringan dengan bel sepedanya yang mulai berkarat. Tanpa sadar, aku berdiri dan mengenakan outerku. Meminta Kepala Pelayan membuatkan teh chamomile serta menyediakan roti croisant seperti biasa, aku langsung bergerak keluar rumah. Sesaat membuka pintu, senyummu langsung menghiasi pandanganku.

Dengan sigap meletakkan sepeda di pagar rumahku, ia langsung menghampiri dan menepuk bahuku lembut. “Maaf ya lama, soalnya aku tadi membawa paket besar untuk Nyonya Wilson.” Kami saling bertatapan, bergandengan menuju kursi taman yang ada di depan rumah. Aku tahu ia menggandeng tanganku karena takut aku terjatuh seperti beberapa waktu lalu, tetap saja dadaku tidak bisa berhenti bergemuruh.

“Bagaimana bacaanmu kali ini?”

Selalu sehangat ini.

“Baru saja selesai setengah, buku kali ini tebal.”

“Kalau sudah selesai jangan lupa ceritakan ya?” Selalu seperti ini, menghabiskan waktu bersama sembari menikmati teh juga makanan ringan untuk mengganjal perut di pagi hari. Aku memang sudah sarapan demi meminum obat, tapi aku tahu Soonyoung –lelaki pengantar surat ini belum memasukkan apapun ke dalam perutnya.

Topi baret kesayangannya selalu dilepaskan setiap menikmati teh bersama, mendengarkan ceritanya tentang bibi-bibi di pasar maupun ekspresi orang-orang saat menerima surat yang telah dinanti lama. Tidak terkejut kalau semua orang malah memberikan camilan ringan setelah mendengar leluconnya, karena untukku tawanya merupakan obat yang lebih hebat daripada antibiotik rutin.

“Masih ingat tidak saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Jihoon saat itu kecil sekali.”

Lihatlah senyum nakal itu, tentu saja aku ingat.

Saat itu kami masih berusia delapan tahun, tepat saat perayaan Kemerdekaan di Kota kami. Semua anak-anak berkumpul di balai, terutama keluarga bangsawan yang harus turut andil menyapa semua penduduk dengan baik. Aku tidak termasuk, menuruni kereta kuda dan berkumpul dengan anak-anak lain. Ketika para orang tua lengah, disanalah aku saat muda diseret paksa ke bawah jembatan.

“Lihat orang Asia ini, sudah lemah dan tidak berguna. Sakit-sakitan lagi.” Tawa yang meremehkan keluar dari mulut anak-anak setempat, mata biru dan rambut _blonde_ yang tak bisa ku lupakan sama sekali.

“Wow, jadi kalau menjadi Asia itu salah?” Aku masih ingat ia menghampiri kami dengan keranjang berisi apel yang harus kau jual waktu itu. Membantuku berdiri dan merapikan jasku dengan baik.

“Tidak, kalau ia Asia seperti kau. Orang seperti kalian memang pantas menjadi orang biasa.”

“Bodohnya, tidak ada persyaratan dari Kerajaan kalau Bangsawan hanya berasal dari _white people_ seperti kalian. Apalagi aku yakin kalau kalian tidak lebih pintar dari kami berdua orang Asia.”

Dua lawan lima, memang terlihat tidak adil. Tapi Soonyoung bisa membuat mereka terdiam marah. “Coba sebutkan Perjanjian Suci bab kesepuluh, tepat bagian dua.” Teringat jelas wajah anak-anak itu memucat saat Soonyoung kecil menanyakan hal tak wajar seperti itu.

“Kami bukan Kesatria Suci bagaimana bisa tahu?” sanggah mereka.

“Aku juga bukan, tapi aku tahu. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sekolah? Bangsawan tapi kalah dengan anak biasa sepertiku, memalukan.”

“COBA SEBUTKAN!”

“Para Keturunan Suci turut andil dalam menjaga suka cita-Nya dibawah naungan Kerajaan dengan rendah hati dan mengayomi dengan kasih-Nya. Keturunan Suci yang dimaksud itu kalian para Bangsawan yang dimiliki anugerah kekayaan sekaligus para keturunan dari Kesatria Putih. Apa aku laporkan saja kepada Kesatria Putih kalau Bangsawan malah melanggar Perjanjian Suci?”

Seketika mereka semua berlari pergi, meninggalkan kami berdua waktu itu. Sejak itu kami berdua semakin dekat, Soonyoung memang tidak mampu bersekolah sepertiku. Namun kepintarannya lebih indah dari apapun, tanpa segan bertanya dan meminta diajarkan saat ia berkeliling membawakan surat-surat para Kesatria Putih. Aku waktu itu pun baru saja mempelajari Perjanjian Suci, tepatnya baru mencapai bab dua.

“Hei, sedang nostalgia?” tanya Sooyoung sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir, memang benar adanya. Kejadian itu terlalu membekas karena Soonyoung benar-benar terlihat begitu keren. Sekarang pun ia terlihat keren, terlihat lebih tampan juga.

“Ku pikir waktu itu kau mengada-ada tentang bab kesepuluh.”

“Aku tidak akan mengambil resiko, apalagi saat itu harus melindungimu,” ucapnya sembari menatapku lekat. Aku menunduk, pipiku menghangat. Memang benar aku terlahir tidak sehat, berlari saja sudah bisa membuatku pingsan dan dilarikan ke Pusat Kesehatan. Jadi Soonyoung pasti ingin menjaga sahabatnya agar tidak jatuh sakit kembali.

Aku memang sahabatnya, tapi dilubuk hatiku tak pernah berpikir ia adalah sahabat karib. Dosa memang aku menyukai lelaki sehebat Soonyoung, terlebih aku pun juga lelaki lemah tidak berguna. Terlalu tidak berguna karena hanya bisa berdiam diri di rumah sembari menunggu Senin pagi datang setiap saatnya.

Soonyoung membutuhkan wanita yang sepadan dengan wibawanya yang tak ada tandingan, Soonyoung membutuhkan sosok Athena yang bisa menyeimbangi kesempurnaannya. Memberikan keturunan dan membawa kehormatan pada keluarga Kwon.

Kalau ia bersamaku, sama saja aku memberikan aib bagi keindahannya. Aib bagi keluarganya, pasti pun kami berdua akan diusir oleh Kerajaan. Membuat Soonyoung kehilangan segalanya, aku tak ingin.

“Tadi malam saat perayaan Lentera, harapan apa yang kau inginkan?” tanyanya sembari merapikan poninya yang berantakan, membuatku tertunduk dan berusaha menggerakkan otakku. Tidak mungkin kan aku meminta agar bisa bersamanya suatu saat nanti? Tapi lihatlah, Soonyoung memang tak sabaran. Menarik-narik ujung jariku sambil menggembungkan pipi. Rasanya masih tidak masuk akal dia bisa belajar pedang dengan wajah menggemaskan ini.

“Aku ingin mimpi kita terwujud.”

“Kalau aku, aku ingin kebahagiaan kita terwujud.” Saat itulah aku bisa melihat Soonyoung menatapku lebih lembut, pipiku terasa makin panas.

“Dan aku yakin, mimpimu pasti terwujud.”

“Dan kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku Soonyoung.”

**~o0o~**

Musim dingin tanpa terasa sudah datang, sekarang pun aku berada di depan perapian bersama sepupuku. Membicarakan perihal pendidikannya yang sebentar lagi akan datang, perihal perjodohannya dengan salah satu Putri Kerajaan. Chwe Vernon, sepupu dari adik Ayahku memanglah pemuda yang paling dikagumi. Kepintaran dan kecekatan tubuhnya sebanding dengan para Kesatria Putih, terlebih musim semi ini akan menjadi momen di mana ia akan menjadi bangsawan Kerajaan.

Masa depannya cerah, mungkin karena dia terlahir sehat dan memiliki darah dari keluarga Chwe yang membuatnya bisa mendapatkan pendidikan yang layak untuk sampai berada di posisi ini. Tetap saja di mataku Soonyoung lebih hebat daripada dia, Vernon adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui perasaanku terhadap lelaki liar dicintai para penduduk.

Sebenarnya Vernon tidak terlalu berbeda denganku. Perhatikan, ia sesekali melirik ke Pelayan Pribadiku. Boo Seungkwan, teman semasa kecil kami berdua yang sekarang aku pekerjakan sebagai Pelayan Pribadi. Hubungan mereka terpaksa kandas karena perjodohan yang diminta oleh Raja, keputusan mutlak.

“Sebagai anak tertua Chwe aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun,” jelasnya sekarang setelah Seungkwan menghilang dari ruangan. Matanya yang biasa terlihat cerah sekarang berkantung. Mungkin aku pun akan sehancur ini kalau menjadi dirinya, mungkin aku akan sehancur ini ketika Soonyoung pergi dariku.

Ketukan pintu tiba-tiba terdengar, aku bisa melihat Kepala Pelayan sedang membukakan pintu. Menampakkan Soonyoung berdiri dengan senyuman lebar, topi baretnya bahkan sedikit tertutupi salju. Aku berusaha berdiri dan meraih tongkat kayu, musim dingin selalu membuatku semakin melemah. Baru satu langkah, Soonyoung langsung berlari dan memelukku erat. Aku bisa melihat Vernon tersenyum dan berdiri dari atas sofa.

“Aku diterima sebagai Kesatria Putih!” Disaat itulah, Vernon tanpa sengaja melepaskan bukunya. Tawa Soonyoung bahkan perlahan menghilang saat melihat ekspresi tak percayaku.

Disaat itulah, duniaku seketika membiru.

**~o0o~**

Musim semi tanpa sadar datang, di luar orang-orang menaiki kereta kuda dengan pakaian paling indah. Hari ini pertunangan Vernon akan dilangsungkan. Seungkwan sekarang lebih banyak diam, walau tangannya sibuk dengan rambutku.

“Tuan tidak perlu memikirkan saya.”

“Tidak, aku sedang memikirkan nasib kita berdua,” balasku sambil memperhatikannya di cermin. Benar, setelah satu minggu pertunangan Vernon berarti Soonyoung akan resmi menjadi Kesatria Putih. Resmi sudah mimpiku sirna, menjadi Kesatria Putih sama saja menyerahkan diri untuk Kerajaan. Ku pikir suatu saat kami berdua dapat lari dari tempat ini, tapi mustahil karena Soonyoung pun hanya menganggapku sahabat.

“Titip salam untuk Tuan Chwe,” kata Seungkwan menatapku dengan mata yang berair, senyumannya bahkan tidak hilang begitu saja. Rasanya aku ingin meminta kekuatannya sedikit untuk minggu depan.

**~o0o~**

Sudah sebulan sejak Vernon pindah ke Kerajaan dan Soonyoung pun menjadi Kesatria milik Vernon. Sebulan itu pula aku dan Seungkwan menghabiskan waktu bersama di depan perapian, musim semi masih terasa dingin. Terutama untuk hati kami berdua, begitu sepi dan dingin.

Biasanya sekarang aku akan duduk di taman depan, menghabiskan roti croissant dan teh chamomile bersama Soonyoung. Memegang jemarinya sembari menceritakan buku yang baru saja aku baca, memperhatikan Vernon dan Seungkwan yang mencuri-curi kesempatan di balik pohon sembari tertawa.

Rumah pun terasa begitu sunyi, orang tuaku tengah pergi ke Kerajaan lain selama satu bulan penuh. Mungkin karena sepi pula, aku semakin rapuh. Tongkat yang biasanya ku gunakan saat musim dingin kini menjadi teman pengganti Soonyoung. Seakan menopang hatiku yang hancur pula.

Topi baret Soonyoung sekarang sedang aku pegang erat, saat pelantikannya topi ini sudah resmi menjadi kenangan antara aku dan dirinya. Padahal sebelum ia berlari ke rumahku dan memberitahukan pelantikannya, kami baru saja berjanji akan pergi berlibur ke tempat dimana bunga sakura bertumbuhan karena mendengar buku cerita yang ku baca waktu itu.

Ketukan pintu terdengar, mungkin tamu Ayah yang tidak tahu kalau Ayahku tengah berbisnis dengan Bangsawan di Kerajaan lain. Jadi aku membiarkan Kepala Pelayan yang menyambut, sekarang aku hanya ingin meminum teh melatiku dengan tenang. Tidak ada chamomile lagi, hatiku terlalu perih untuk mengingat Soonyoung.

“Jadi kamu tidak menyambutku datang?” Suara itu, aku sangat kenal. Aku berdiri dengan cepat, melupakan fakta bahwa kakiku sekarang terasa lebih lumpuh. Sekarang aku siap terjatuh, tapi lengan itu langsung memelukku. Persis seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika aku mulai bersemangat di musim dingin.

“Sekarang tongkatmu bahkan tidak bisa dilepaskan ya?” Soonyoung, menatapku dengan senyuman teduhnya. Sudut mataku dapat melihat Seungkwan dan Kepala Pelayan beranjak dari sini, meninggalkan kami berdua begitu saja.

Setelah membantuku kembali terduduk, Soonyoung memberikan sesuatu kepada Seungkwan sebelum lelaki itu menutup pintu dan meninggalkan kami. Sekarang, aku dan Soonyoung sedang duduk berhadapan. Ia mengenakan pakaian rapi, rambutnya bahkan sekarang tertata rapi. Berbeda sekali dengan Soonyoung yang dulu.

“Kenapa kau bisa datang ke sini?”

“Mengantarkan surat Vernon untuk Seungkwan,” jelasnya ringan, senyumannya melebar saat mengambil topi baret yang ku pegang. Memakai kembali topi itu, ini baru lelaki yang ku kenal.

Kami berdua terdiam, aku bisa melihat Soonyoung memperhatikan teh yang tengah ku minum. “Kenapa mengganti teh?” tanyanya lagi, aku hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

“Karena aku tidak siap memikirkanmu kembali.”

“Jihoon...”

Kami akhirnya memilih untuk pindah ke kamarku, untuk membicarakan sesuatu hal yang lebih serius tentunya. Setelah membantuku untuk berbaring, mungkin ia takut aku semakin susah bernapas. Soonyoung pun duduk di sampingku, memegangi tanganku erat dan memejamkan mata.

“Kenapa tidak memberikan kabar?”

“Soonyoung, yang ada kau akan khawatir. Bagaimana dengan keadaan Vernon?”

“Merindukan Seungkwan, seperti aku merindukanmu.” Mata kami saling bertatapan, senyumannya bahkan terlihat persis ketika aku berpura-pura bahagia mendengar hasil kelulusannya.

Tangannya meraih tirai dan menariknya agar menutupi jendela, mengunci pintu kamarku dan kembali duduk. Dadaku rasanya tidak tenang, aku tidak pernah seperti ini bersama Soonyoung. “Kenapa saat itu kau tidak menyuruhku untuk tidak menjadi Kesatria Putih?” Matanya menatapku dalam, melepaskan topi baret yang ia pakai tadi.

“Bukannya aku pernah bilang kalau kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku?”

“Disaat aku tidak tahu kalau kita sama-sama saling menyukai?” Aku terdiam, Soonyoung bahkan sudah berada di atasku. Matanya berair, mengelus lembut pipiku. Terlambat, Soonyoung kita terlalu terlambat.

“Ingat Lentera saat itu? Aku berdoa agar kita bisa bersama,” ucap Soonyoung, aku bisa tahu wajahnya khawatir karena melihat badanku yang semakin ringkih.

Sejujurnya, perasaanku begitu campur aduk. Bahagia karena cinta ini bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakan, tapi kami berdua pun tahu kalau kami tidak bisa melakukan apapun lagi selain mengikhlaskan diri.

“Kenapa semua begitu terlambat Soonyoung? Ku pikir kita bisa pergi ke suatu tempat, ku pikir kita bisa bersama kalau melakukannya.”

“Tunggu aku selama tiga tahun, setelah masa abdiku selesai. Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari posisiku, kembali menjadi sosok Soonyoung yang selalu menemani Jihoon-nya dengan teh juga roti kesukaan kita berdua.”

Kami sama-sama terdiam, walau air mataku entah sejak kapan menuruni pipiku. Akhirnya bibir kami saling bertemu, tanganku terasa lemas hanya untuk memegang pipinya. Rasanya aku begitu lemah untuknya, rasanya baru tadi hatiku tercabik-cabik oleh rindu. Kini aku bisa merasakannya memelukku, merasakan dirinya tengah menyalurkan rasa yang ia pendam selama ini sepertiku.

Mungkin, mimpiku akan terwujud? Semoga saja.

**~o0o~**

Seungkwan terlihat membaik sejak surat yang rutin ia dapatkan dari Vernon. Sama halnya dengan suasana hatiku sejak Soonyoung melamarku waktu itu. Tinggal satu tahun lagi, Soonyoung akan kembali menjadi sosoknya yang dulu. Membawaku pergi dari sini, ke tempat di mana bunga sakura bertumbuhan. Persis seperti mimpi yang selalu ingin ku gapai.

Disaat aku merasakan bahwa semuanya berjalan begitu lancar. Vernon datang dengan wajah panik dan berlutut di hadapanku. “Maaf Ji, aku tidak bisa menghalangi keputusan Raja... Soonyoung dijodohkan dengan Putri Bungsu Kerajaan.”

Seketika penglihatanku memudar seiring suara jantung yang semakin jelas terdengar di telinga. Disaat aku mendengar teriakan Seungkwan dan Vernon, penglihatanku menghilang seketika.

Mimpi burukku tiba-tiba datang, menghancurkan diriku kembali.

**~o0o~**

Aku tidak hadir di pernikahan Soonyoung waktu itu, berarti sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak kami tidak bertemu. Jangankan untuk menaiki kereta kuda, untuk berdiri saja sekarang aku tak mampu. Berapa banyak obat yang sudah ku minum, rasanya tidak ada yang memberikan perubahan.

Seungkwan sedaritadi mengawasiku di pojok kamar, pasti ia mengasihani kondisiku sekarang. Tentu saja, duniaku rasanya hancur. Saat perayaan Lentera saja, aku meminta Seungkwan menuliskan harapanku. Ia pula yang menggantikan posisiku di acara tersebut.

Tapi dipikir, aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayai Lentera. Harapanku sudah sirna. Mimpi yang ku panjatkan sebagai do’a saat itu saja malah berbalik menyerang akal sehatku. Apakah harapanku untuk Soonyoung kembali kali ini akan terkabul? Entahlah, penglihatanku saja sudah tidak benar. Semuanya terlihat kabur, aku juga tak tahu ekspresi apa yang Seungkwan gunakan sekarang.

Penglihatanku memudar seiring wajah Soonyoung memudar diingatanku. Apa karena terlalu sedih jadi sekarang aku seperti mengikhlaskan dirinya? Cincin yang Soonyoung berikan waktu itu sekarang terasa longgar. Pasti karena kondisi badanku sekarang yang memburuk.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Soonyoung. Tapi rasanya sekarang bernapas saja aku semakin lelah, leherku terasa tercekik sekarang. Sekilas aku bisa melihat Seungkwan membukakan pintu kamar, menyapa seseorang dengan gelagat tidak benar. Aku tidak bisa mendengar percakapan mereka, yang jelas aku bisa melihat gelagat Seungkwan seperti ingin menangis.

“Jihoon, ini Soonyoung.”

“Saya permisi dulu,” ucap Seungkwan. Dengan begitu aku sekarang hanya berdua bersama sosok cinta pertamaku, berduaan bersama lelaki yang menjadi patah hati pertamaku pula.

“Pasti sakit ya sayang?”

“Lebih sakit saat aku tahu cincin ini sudah tak ada artinya lagi Soonyoung.”

“Maaf, tapi sekarang kita tidak akan merasakan sakit lagi. Ayo sekarang bersama-sama. Ya?” Tanganku terasa basah, ia menangis rupanya. Aneh, seandainya aku tidak sekarat seperti ini. Apakah Soonyoung tidak akan datang seperti ini? Bahkan ia hanya mengirim dokter dari Kerajaan, sedangkan aku hanya membutuhkan dirinya di sini.

“Soonyoung, rasanya sepi sekali. Tapi disaat itu aku tetap menolak kenyataan bahwa aku harus membuang cincin ini.”

“Aku bahkan memakainya, lihat... ah, raba saja.” Ya, aku merasakannya. Apakah ia memakainya karena merasa bersalah? Sakit sekali rasanya sekarang.

Aku mendengar ia terbatuk beberapa kali, penglihatanku buram. Tidak jelas kenapa bibirnya sekarang lebih merona dari saat terakhir bertemu. Ia bergerak naik ke kasur, memelukku erat dengan napas yang sesekali tercekik.

“Soonyoung, aku pamit dulu ya?”

“Kita sama-sama pergi ya sayang? Pejamkan matamu.”

Berciuman dengan lembut, aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang anyir walau lidahku sudah mulai mati rasa. Penglihatanku menghilang, disaat itulah aku mendengar Seungkwan berteriak. “Kepala Pelayan! Tuan Jihoon dan Tuan Soonyoung sudah tiada!” tangisannya bahkan terdengar, tidak mungkin Soonyoung tiada. Aku lelah, Soonyoung bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Selamat tinggal sayang, aku harus pergi.

**~o0o~**

“Hei, sudah tahu kalau guru bahasa Inggris kita yang baru itu sudah menikah?”

“Pak Vernon? Ku kira belum, terlihat masih muda.”

“Katanya ia menikah dengan pengawas Perpustakaan di sekolah kita.”

“Maksudmu Pak Seungkwan?”

Riuh suara itu terdengar lagi, memang anak-anak entah laki-laki maupun perempuan tetap akan membicarakan tentang orang lain dengan semangat.

“Ngomong-ngomong, perihal Perpustakaan... katanya ada hantu!”

“Tidak mungkin.”

Sekarang bahkan membicarakan hantu, ada-ada saja.

“Name tag-nya tidak salah bertuliskan Lee Jihoon, kalau tidak salah juga dia anak kelas A.”

“Berarti bukan hantu,” ucapku akhirnya gemas. Semuanya menatapku kesal, tapi akhirnya tertawa bersama.

“Soonyoung kan tidak pernah takut tentang hal beginian.” Selalu seperti ini, padahal aku baru saja pindah. Mereka ini menganggap aku sudah dekat jadi bisa berasumsi? Tapi benar juga, aku tidak percaya hal mistis.

“Katanya sih, kalau kamu panggil juga tidak akan menengok.”

“Aku akan cek!” kataku sembari berdiri, rasa penasaranku tiba-tiba muncul. Tentu saja aku harus mengeceknya bukan? Dengan alasan itu, sekarang aku mengikuti gerombolan anak-anak lain yang menuju Perpustakaan. Musim panas memang menyebalkan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi.

Mataku langsung menangkap siluet lelaki mungil tengah terduduk di Perpustakaan tersebut, aku juga melihat Pak Seungkwan yang dibicarakan anak-anak tadi. Tidak ada yang spesial disini, namun lelaki itu bergerak menutupi matanya dari silau cahaya.

Disaat itulah mataku melihat jelas wajahnya, Lee Jihoon. Biarkan aku mengetuk hatimu sekarang.

**~fin~**


End file.
